villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Animus (Fairy Tail)
Animus is the main antagonist of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. He was voiced by Makoto Furukawa in the Japanese version and by Michael Sinterniklaas in the English version of the movie. Appearance Animus is a blue dragon. In his human form he's a young man with a crown and a white robe. Personality Animus is cruel towards his followers, as shown with his treatment of Zash and valuing Sonya as his shared being rather than a person. He is also shown to be arrogant during his battle with Natsu. Despite this, he valued Sonya as a person, after being defeated. Synopsis Animus first appears before Zash who he proceeds to bind with his power due to the latter's incompetence in allowing the staff to fall into enemy's hands. Zash pleads that he will use Sonya in order to retrieve it but the king tells him he is not put her in harm's way, granting him to take the Three Stars with him to retrieve the staff not knowing that Zash tries to betray him. He later visits Sonya's room unannounced to comfort her about retrieving the staff while after she and Zash completed the task he finds her in the courtyard and asks of the staff, which she says Zash has it, angering him saying they need it for the ceremony. Animus binds Zash after putting Sonya in harm's way later on while ordering him to kill the enemies when they show up. Animus appears before Sonya at the ceremony the next day and asks for the staff which she refuses, with Animus later revealing in front of Natsu that he has been inside Sonya recovering while manipulating her mind. After the two talk of Igneel and why he cannot release his body without Dragon Cry Sonya fights back Animus' control and tries to deliver the staff to Natsu. Zash steals it with Animus releasing his true body to chase down the traitor, who of which warps his mind causing Animus to rampage. After Zash is killed, Animus and Natsu struggle over the Dragon Cry. Animus wants to return the age of Dragons, piercing Natsu while swallowing the staff to return to full strength. Sonya tries to intervene but she's pushed to the side while Natsu attempts to fight back. Natsu exerts his E.N.D. power, violently attacking Animus who recognizes that he is E.N.D. and the one who will destroy everything, eventually defeated not long after this revelation. Sonya comes to a decaying Animus to thank him for raising her, with Animus' last words being he was finally able to see her smile. Trivia *Animus is hinted to be the one behind Acnologia's start of darkness, although the anime reveals it was Irene's invention of Dragon Slayer magic that caused the dragons go mad and the original Acnologia to destroy the unnamed doctor's town, ultimately leading to the doctor to end up becoming the Acnologia that the world fears. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Possessor Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Deceased